Aceitável
by Anna Poisonself
Summary: .:Um - Cores, Fascínio. Dois - Areia, Aceitável. Três - Sonhos, Vermelho. Três momentos. Dois Sonhos. Uma maldição.:


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e os seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

**Acei**tável

**Cores, Fascínio**

Scorpius folheava o livro, completamente absorvido nas suas páginas. O tempo quente chegara, finalmente, trazendo consigo as primeiras cores da Primavera que começavam a colorir os jardins de Hogwarts. Naquela tarde, tinha-se escapulido da companhia insistente dos amigos para se poder dedicar um pouco ao seu sonho impossível, aproveitando a ausência dos seus pais.

Um carro Muggle vermelho apareceu numa das páginas do livro, acompanhado com uma legenda de todas as partes que o constituíam. Scorpius admirou a máquina, fascinado. Havia já muito tempo, que se tinha começado a sentir atraído por aquelas estranhas construções ruidosas que os povos não mágicos usavam para se deslocarem mais depressa, no entanto contar isso a Draco era um pensamento arriscado. Numa conversa com Rose Weasley, ele tinha tocado no assunto, o que acabara por resultar naquele presente pelo seu dia de aniversário. E ele nunca lhe tinha sido tão agradecido.

No meio da leitura, sentiu as mãos suaves contra os seus braços, no momento em que um sorriso se formava nos lábios.

- Eu sabia que devias ter ido para os Gryffindor. – Comentou Rose observando a cor do carro que ele admirava, presenteando-o, desta vez com um beijo na bochecha.

**Areia, Aceitável**

O Sol começava a desaparecer, deixando um céu pintando com as mais estranhas cores. A água do mar reflectia os últimos raios e a areia arrefecia com a brisa fresca que começava a surgir.

Ao chegar à praia deserta Scorpius, logo se encaminhou para o carro Muggle, meio enterrado na areia clara, já um pouco destruído pelo passar do tempo. O vermelho berrante, com que tinha sido pintado contrastava de uma maneira agradável com toda a paisagem que se estendia ao redor. Os seus pés descalços provocaram um ruído incomodativo quando subiu para a mala do carro e se deitou, confortavelmente, no tejadilho.

Ainda se sentia atordoado face à última conversa que tinha tido com o seu pai. _Como assim um aceitável? … Aposto que a Weasley conseguiu um brilhante! … Espero que esta tua irresponsabilidade não ponha em causa todo o futuro que eu e a tua mãe planeamos para ti._ A voz fria de Draco Malfoy ainda não tinha desaparecido, assim, como se estava a tornar uma tarefa igualmente árdua esquecer o olhar de desgosto que lhe foi dirigido.

Ouviu um arrastar de areia a aproximar-se, calmo, passos familiares. O barulho que o peso do corpo provocava contra o carro avisou-o de que a pessoa se acabara de sentar junto aos seus pés. Os olhos azuis cruzaram-se com os seus, enquanto o cabelo ruivo começava a voar com o vento.

Scorpius voltou, novamente, o olhar para o céu, sem dizer nada a Rose que o olhava agora atentamente. Sentiu-se incomodado sobre aquele olhar. Ele sabia que ela o estava a tentar ler, tão bem como conseguia ler qualquer livro e foi, por isso, que não se surpreendeu ao ouvi-la.

- Discutis-te com o teu pai. – A voz dela saiu estranha e ele detectou culpa no tom. – Por minha causa.

- Não…

Aproximou-se dela, levantando-lhe o queixo para a poder olhar nos olhos.

- Desculpa Scorpius.

Sacudiu a cabeça, como se isso anulasse o que ela tinha acabado de dizer, frustrado. Lentamente, sem tirar os seus olhos dos dela, acabou com a distância que separava as duas bocas, que esperavam ávidas para sentirem os lábios do parceiro.

Estava parcialmente consciente do movimento dos dois corpos, mas, naquele momento, nada mais importava do que sentir Rose contra si, as mãos dela no seu peito e as suas no rosto delicado. Quando sentiu o banco de trás do carro contra as costas e o corpo dela contra o seu, Scorpius percebeu que afinal a culpa era toda dela.

Eram os cabelos dela que o faziam adorar carros vermelhos, os olhos sempre o lembravam daquela praia e ele sempre se perdia neles. A culpa era dela por lhe ter oferecido aquele livro de mecânica. A culpa era dela por ele se ter apaixonado como qualquer outro rapazinho fraco. Rose era a sua fraqueza e ele ficou satisfeito por saber que nada podia fazer a esse respeito.

**Sonhos, Vermelho**

Scorpius despenteou o cabelo com a mão livre cansado. A imagem dela encostada naquele carro vermelho vinha confortá-lo das suas preocupações, como tantas vezes antes.

Reuniu os papéis, à sua frente, a planificação de mais um automóvel, que sem magia, ele ia ter de fazer com que fosse pouco poluente, pois esse era um dos problemas que os Muggles enfrentavam. Os olhos, cansados, começavam a desfocar a imagem e sentiu pequenas dores de cabeça acabando com o que restava da sua concentração.

Olhou para o sofá, onde o corpo adormecido de Rose repousava. Ouviu-a murmurar qualquer coisa durante o sono que se pareceu vagamente com _Já chega Scorpius._

Sorrindo face à inocência estampada na cara dela, pegou-a no colo e levou-a para o seu quarto. Voltou, depois, para organizar os papéis espalhados pela mesa. Já tinha sido uma vitória o seu pai deixá-lo realizar o seu sonho de estudar Engenharia Mecânica e namorar uma Weasley, confrontá-lo com toda a situação na sua sala de estar já era, definitivamente, exigir de mais.

Mas, sem se aperceber, a pequena fotografia acabou por cair do seu caderno, uma fotografia que não se mexia e retratava a imagem que sempre o relaxava. O vermelho dos cabelos de Rose tão parecidos com o cenário, tudo o que Scorpius conquistara, todos os sonhos que ele conseguiu realizar. Malfoy não era, afinal, uma maldição que ele não pudesse apagar.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, ok. Eu sei que tenho de arranjar uma Beta Reader, mas até conhecer alguém por estas bandas, peço desculpa... :S

Reviews?


End file.
